d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
S'thili Matron
Name: S'thili Matron Creature Type: Large Outsider Hit Dice: 8d8+24 (60) Initiative: +3 Speed: 20 (4 squares) Armor Class: 17, Touch: 12, Flat-Footed: 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+13 Attack: Pincer+9 (1d6+4) [Pincer+0 (1d6+13) Full Attack: Double Pincer Smash+9 (2d6+6) [Double Pincer Smash (2d6+15) Space/Reach: '''10ft/5ft (Can hit a target one square away, or a target in a diagonal square. Also threatens these areas.) '''Special Attacks: Acid Spit, Birth Skitterers, Mental Attack, Pincer Grip Special Qualities: Blindsight, Blindsense Saves: Fort. +9, Ref. +9, Will +8 Abilities: Str 18, Dex 16, Con 16, Int 16, Wis 14, Cha 14 Skills: None Feats: Quicken Spell-Like Ability: Acid Spit, Power Attack ([ ]), Cleave Environment: Underground, near underground water sources. Organization: Singular, likely protected by other S'thili monstrosities. Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: S'thili matrons adore jewelry, and sometimes accrue a hord of various golden trinkets and will often place them in the nest where they sleep. A matron mother loves her jewelry more than other worldy object, but will still attempt to run away if she has to decide between her life and her trinkets. Alignment: Normally Neutral Evil, sometimes Lawful Evil. Advancement: -- Level Adjustment: -- Languages: '''S'thili Matrons speak no languages, but can telepathically communicate with any sentient organism. ---- ''The beast before you is a massive, intelligent form of the S'thili Parasite. It is to blame for all actions of nearby S'thili thralls and their infections. It stands on six long, dagger-edged insectiod legs at about 7' 8. Its main torso is roughly 3' 6'' long with a huge 6' 4'' egg sack, covered in S'thili young, hanging behind her, sporadically birthing live S'thili Skitterers. (See: S'thili Skitterer) It is of brown-black color and is covered by chitinous armor of a pure black substance. It bears no eyes, but has two antennae on its large, bulbous head.'' Matron mothers stand at around 8 feet tall and 10 feet long, if you include their egg sack. They control the actions of their non-intelligent children much like the queen of ants. S'thili Matrons can use mental attack powers that require a Will save to avoid as well as powerful acid splashes that destroy cover and burn flesh. In addition to its special attacks, the S'thili Matrons can attempt to grab targets in its serraded pincers, or simply smash them under their weight. ---- Combat tactics: S'thili Matrons like to pin targets down into cover, which they then spray with their acid spit, dissolving the cover and burning the targets. When engaged in melee combat, the S'thili Matron is likely to pick an enemy up with her pincers and attempt to rip it in half, all the while using a Mind Blast power to keep her targets from being able to assist their endangered comrade. If it seems she is about to die, the Matron Mother will spew a clutch of 1d6 live S'thili Skitterers at her opponents and attempt to escape, usually via tunnels hidden under her horde of jewelery. Acid Spit: ''A S'thili Matron can spit a torrent of corrosive acid from her mouth six times a day. When this acid hits any non-magical barrier such as stone or metal, it deals 2d10+4 damage to it. A target struck with the acid of a Matron Mother takes 1d10+2 damage. To avoid such an attack, the target must make a Reflex save, DC 13. If they succeed, they avoid all damage and roll five feet (one square) either to the relative right or left, facing the Matron. ''Birth Skitterers: ''A S'thili Matron can give birth to 1d6 S'thili Skitterers once per day as a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Upon birth, the skitterers roll initiative and join the battle. (See S'thili Skitterer) ''Mental Attack: A Matron Mother can mentally assault all engaged targets twice per encounter as a free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Those effected must roll DC 15 Will saves, or be stunned for their next turn. Matron Mothers cannot use this ability more than once every two rounds. ''Pincer Grip: ''S'thili Matrons can grab a target within melee range with its pincers, causing 1d10 damage per round as a move action. If the affected target succeeds in a grapple check against the matron, she will do no damage to the affected target for that round. If the affected target succeeds in grapple checks two rounds in a row, they escape the S'thili Matron's grip and can return to battle. Allies of the affected target can assist him if they deal over 10 damage during their round, causing the Matron Mother to have a -5 to her grapple check for the next round. '''Special: S'thili Matrons are weak to fire! Any implement which causes fire damage also does an extra 1d6 fire damage against Matron Mothers. Category:A Crimson Dawn Category:S'thili Category:CR 4